Drawings of Belle
by Can'tLiveInAFairyTaleRomance
Summary: Belle finds Mr Gold's book of sketches and discovers she features prominently in them. Tumblr Prompt!


foreveronelittlewish answered: How about: Belle finds Mr Gold's book of sketches and discovers she features prominently in them.

It all started with a book falling from a shelf, much like Belle had 28 years ago, when she had fallen from a ladder whilst pulling The Dark Ones curtains down to let some light in.

However, the situations were quite different; Belle was no longer Rumpelstilskin's 'house keeper', his 'price' in a deal with her father to save her little town from ogres. She was no longer the heartbroken rejected true love of the Dark One, nor was she locked away in the Evil Queen's dungeons or Psych ward. She was free-Well, As free as you could get when StoryBrooke was once again cursed, No one could leave the town now-They could but not without a price. Whoever crossed the border of Storybrooke would lose all their memories and upon just having them return, no one really wanted to lose them again.

Belle had been in Storybrooke a couple of weeks now. Long enough for her and Rumple to fight, break up and get back together again. Certainly long enough for Belle get her own life, job and friends. That evening after Belle had closed down the Library for the day, Belle looked across the road to where her boyfriend, 's pawn shop was. The Lights were still on-She had not seen him all day as he was helping Regina to close the portal so Cora could not get into Storybrooke, for the third day in a row. Belle crossed the nearly deserted street the only noises to be heard was the loud guffawing and off key singing of two drunken dwarfs further down the street and the soft creeks of the crickets. The tell-tale sound of the bell tinkled as Belle entered the shop. The shop was empty. "Rumple?" She called out softly and then again-louder. No answer was given to her calls. The shop felt like home to Belle, the familiar smell of books, dust and antiques comforted her and she sat down behind the counter to wait for him.

After sitting there in silence for 10 minutes Belle got up and wondered about the shop and as if it had called to her, Belle was drawn to the antique bookshelves. The bookshelves, unlike most things in the shop, were not covered in dust-was in fact clean, and showed obvious signs of recent use. Belle scanned the spines of the books looking for any novels that appealed to her. Finally she decided on Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy, an odd book for Rumpelstilskin to be reading-Not at all the thing she thought he'd be interested in. As she pulled the book from the shelves, a book with no name on its spine fell, bouncing off Belle's high heeled foot and hitting the wooden floor with a resounding thump. Belle looked down to see the book wide open and in it a drawing with a magnificent resemblance to her. Belle place to her chosen book back on the shelf and went to her knees, examining the image closely.

It was her. Her dark brunette hair was sprawled across a pillow, her skin pale as the moonlight that shun every night. Her mouth was slightly a gape-but gracefully so-her right hand rested on her hair beside her mouth-like a baby in a restful slumber. It was done in pastels and charcoal. The artist had captured everything, the arch of her eyebrow was done to a T, the way her eyelashes brushed her cheeks, the detail in her blue nightgown, and the reflection of the moon from the open windows against her skin. Belle was in awe, she stared at the image for five more minutes before turning the page, to find another image of her. This time the background was in utter darkness, and the only light that shun in it was around her image, the colours around her were like the sun, varies shades of orange and yellow- Belle was smiling, laughing, a gleam of love was detected in her eyes, as if the person Belle in the drawing was looking at someone she held in the highest regard.

She turned the page again, to find a lose page that was obviously from another book- this drawing was of Belle sitting by the fire place in the Dark ones castle reading a book, her legs tucked beneath her skirts, her hair was around her shoulders, the ringlets lose and wild. The paper looked so old and frail that Belle was too afraid to touch it. She continued to turn the pages, some of the images were of a little boy, Baelfire, a beautiful boy, with soulful brown eyes like his fathers. There were even more of Belle, Some of her in the dark castle, reading, cleaning, some of her in storybrooke reading, eating, laughing, smiling.

The most recent of the images were a shock to Belle, though. They were of Belle in Rumples bed. Not just drawings, though…Memories. Her memories to, put onto paper in perfect detail-as if he had taken the image from her mind and placed it on paper. Of their time together after the curse in Storybrooke was broken.

The view point was of the person lying with her. Her head on his chest, her breasts exposed, the bed sheets rolled down to her waist, Belles face turned towards him-a blush from pleasure as well as shyness on her cheeks, a soft smile upon her lips. The next image was even more intimate. His view of her from his position in the bed. Belle sits astride him her head flung back, a smile of bliss spread across her face as a climax takes her, Rumple's hands can be seen clenching her hips, keeping their sex's in deep connection.

"You looking for something, dearie?"

Belle startled jumps to her feet with the drawing in her hand. Her face is beetroot red. Rumpelstilskin seems genuinely happy to see her- until he sees the drawing in her hand, and her embarrassment.

"Oh-Belle. I-I can expl-"but he doesn't get to finish his sentence because Belle had dropped the drawing to the floor and quickly closed the distance between them. She fastened her lips desperately to his and begun to shed his clothes.


End file.
